


A strange Deja vu

by Laoness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flashback, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laoness/pseuds/Laoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ludwig visits Francis to discuss some business, he suddenly has the strangest deja vu when sitting in the Frenchman's living room. All the memories from that night suddenly come back and he doesn't know how he should feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_April 2016_ **

It was a nice sunny day when Ludwig had to visit France for some business. The trip wasn’t long luckily, since he was pretty much his neighbour. The both of them had a complicated but not so long history. Being neighbours wasn’t always that easy. Ludwig grew up with the thought in his head that the French were bad and he was supposed to hate them. But even though he tried, he just couldn’t fully hate Francis. He didn’t understand why he was supposed to. Yes, the Frenchman got on his nerves a lot of times and he did not very much like him but he never grew to fully hate him like he was told to. Deep down he always knew that Francis was a kind man. However, the political circumstances of the late 19th century made it impossible for him to take such a position. France was seen as the nemesis of Germany after the Napoleonic wars, in which the French occupied Germany. The German hate against the French grew, which lasted until the 20th century, until eventually another war between them broke out in which Germany achieved its unification. As a sign of utter humiliation they even crowned the new Emperor of the German Empire in Versailles. Ludwig was young at that moment and at the time he thought, it was a glorious moment and was very happy. But if he looks back now, he realised it was idiotic to think about it that way. He afterwards only realized, that all that hate lead to a series of devastating wars in the 20th century, which he wished could have been prevented. Ludwig might still be a young nation but he was convinced, he had already learned a lot.   
Nowadays things were luckily better between the two of them. They were both leading countries in the European union and got along very well to solve problems. Even though Ludwig did most of the work. Every time he looked back on their shared past, he had a little smile as he thought of his ignorance back then. It was just so silly but he was happy they could get over their differences. They’ve come a long way.   
Finally Ludwig arrived in Paris. Ah yes, Paris. The city was very beautiful and way too romanticised. Ludwig didn’t really think it was much like everyone described it. However, it was still a nice city; just, very busy. He once made the mistake and came by car but since then, he doesn’t even dare to step into a car in this city. These days he just relied on public transportation, which was also better for the environment. After quite some time he arrived at Francis’ house and as he expected he was sitting on his balcony. Obviously the Frenchman didn’t see him.   
“Hey, Francis! Would you mind opening the door?” He yelled up at him. Francis put his book down and looked down. “Oh Ludwig, I didn’t expect you so soon!” He had a friendly smile on his face. Ludwig just rolled his eyes. “You know I’m always punctual.” He just mumbled but Francis already went back inside and downstairs to open the door.   
After a few moments the front door opened. “It’s nice to see you again.” Francis said and stepped aside to let him in. “So, why have you come this time?” He asked while closing the door. Ludwig took off his jacket. It was always much warmer here than at his house. “Perhaps a nice glass of wine and some fun?” Francis said teasing. “You know I’m here to discuss some business.” Ludwig simply said in his professional tone. “Ah yes, it’s always business with you. Well, let’s take a seat in the living room then.” He led the way to the living room, but of course Ludwig knew his way around here by now. That thought still was a bit weird in his head.   
They sat down on the couch and Ludwig took out some paperwork. “Alright, we’ve got quite some things to discuss so let’s not waste much time.” Francis almost looked offended when the German said that. “What makes you think I would waste time?” Ludwig just gave him a ‘Really?’-look. “I know how you romantic countries work.” He shook his head. “Anyway let’s just get started.”   
“Hm, always so straight forward. You haven’t changed much mon ami.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Ludwig raised an eyebrow.   
“Oh, nothing.” He chuckled and looked at some of the paperwork Ludwig put on the table. “Oh, how rude of me. Would you maybe like a cup of coffee?” He asked him. “Oh, yes sure, why not.” Ludwig shrugged. Coffee could never hurt. Francis nodded and stood up and left towards the kitchen. Ludwig looked around the living room and just had the strangest déjà vu… Why was he thinking of that now?


	2. Chapter 2

**_April 1944_ **

It has been 4 years since the country of France was occupied by the Germans. It was a swift and unexpected defeat, which left France with a trauma and Germany with a lot of confidence in winning the war. Every now and then Ludwig had to come to Paris to take care of some business with Francis. He didn’t like this at all, especially because Ludwig wasn’t very fond of him. But orders were orders, so he didn’t have much of a choice. He would have appreciated if his brother could do it, but this was official business, which involved Germany and not Prussia.   
So Ludwig made his way to Paris with another briefcase of paperwork. He was quite familiar with the city by now and actually changed his mind about it. Now he thought it was a rather beautiful city, especially with his flag on it, as a sign of victory. It took him awhile to find Francis’ place in the Labyrinth, that they called streets. He shook his head. Why couldn’t they just give good directions or start speaking something else than French… But eventually he found the nice house. He gazed at the architecture and he was impressed, again. He didn’t want to admit but it looked very nice. He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps inside.   
“Who is it?” A voice asked from inside. Ludwig could barely understand it through the closed door. “It’s me, Ludwig. We need to discuss a few things.” He said calm and waited till the door was opened. However it took at least another half minute until Francis opened the door. He didn’t look so happy. “What do you want, Allemagne?”   
“I told you, we need to discuss some business. It won’t take long.” Francis stared at him but then sighed and stepped aside. “Fine, get in.” Ludwig walked inside and they sat down in the living room. “What is it you want?” Francis asked. “Just going over some paperwork and I need you to sign a few things.” He grabbed the necessary papers and explained what they were. Just a few new rules, plans and some other stuff, he explained and stayed quite vague, which wasn’t usual for him. Francis sighed. He didn’t trust these things but he didn’t have a choice so he signed the papers. He knew this war couldn’t last much longer. Arthur already informed him that they were planning a massive invasion on his shores and once they were here, he was going to join them to get his freedom back.   
That gave him an idea. He knew that Ludwig carried around some important stuff in that briefcase and he even observed he had a little notebook inside the pocket of his uniform. He always kept it close and never let him see it. It was either a personal journal, which he somehow doubted. Or it could contain valuable information and it might just be of use for the invading allies. But to get it he needed to be smart. Luckily he already had a plan. He didn’t like it all that much, but it was worth it.   
“Say Ludwig, would you mind staying for a glass of fine wine?” Francis suddenly asked and smiled at him. Ludwig looked at him, completely surprised by that question. “I ... uhm… I should leave again I got some important stuff to do.” He wanted to get up but Francis gently pushed him down again. “Oh come on Ludwig, it’s just one glass of my best wine.” Ludwig sighed. “Alright, just one.” Francis nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare two glasses of wine. Ludwig sighed annoyed. Why did he let himself talk into this. He just wanted to leave again and go home. He was a very busy country after all.   
“There you go.” Francis said when he came back a minute later and handed him the glass of wine. He sat down next to him. “I hope you enjoy it.” He took a sip. “Yeah whatever.” Ludwig mumbled and took a swallow from it. He was surprised how good this wine tasted. Francis wasn’t exaggerating, when he said it was one of his best ones. He took another sip.   
“Well, do you like it?” Francis asked curiously and leaned a bit closer.   
“Yes actually I do. I’m not really a wine drinker but this one is excellent.” Ludwig just stared at the glass and wondered if he put something in there. Francis noticed and chuckled.   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t put anything in your glass. This is just very good wine.” He said in a calm voice. Ludwig didn’t really know what to say more. He wanted to enjoy this glass and maybe get another one. Francis tried to start some small talk, but it wasn’t easy to get through to the German. However, through what he said he did notice his loneliness. Even though he had his brother, Feliciano and Kiku he still felt lonely. Francis didn’t need to hear much to get a good first impression of someone. He was a man, who understood his conversation partner well, mainly because of his past experiences as “big brother”. As he got more out of the German he actually noticed he felt sorry for him.   
“Say Ludwig, why did you start this war? I mean, it was your boss but you could’ve stopped him.” Francis said carefully. Ludwig put his empty glass down and looked at him. This was a subject he didn’t really want to discuss with him. However, he noticed something caring in Francis’ voice.   
“I don’t know, if I could have stopped him and I didn’t want to at the beginning.” Ludwig sighed. “But I’m starting to wish I actually did.” Francis thought he heard guilt in the words of the German.   
“Why is that?”  
“Because… Well… it’s not really going as planned anymore.” He shook his head. “And I noticed this war is just tearing me apart. Me personally. There is something going on in my country that I don’t know about. Something is being done to my people. I can feel it but nobody tells me anything.” He didn’t dare to look at him. Francis couldn’t believe what he just heard. Ludwig didn’t even know what was being done to the people that were being deported. It was happening in France too and Francis had a good clue what was going on in those camps. He just didn’t have the heart to tell him. Someone else should do that. He wouldn’t listen to him anyway.   
“I’ll get you some more wine.” Was the only thing Francis said and got up and grabbed the wine bottle. He filled Ludwig’s glass and put the bottle down again. Maybe his little plan was going to cheer Ludwig up a bit and forget about his worries for a moment. He was still a young nation, who didn’t really know what he was doing.   
“I’ll be right back.” Francis said and walked away for a moment. He walked to his desk and looked over the secret papers he got from Arthur. The plans were described in code of course. Before he was going to snatch Ludwig’s important stuff from him, he should know what he was looking for. Once he got an idea he walked back to Ludwig with a little smirk on his face. Ludwig had almost finished his second glass of wine. This was going better than he thought.   
“You know Ludwig.” He said when he was back and gently laid his hands on the Ludwig’s shoulders, which made the German flinch. “I think you worry too much. You need to loosen up a little." He smiled while he softly started to massage his brought shoulders. Ludwig froze for a moment. Francis completely took him by surprise. “W-what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Ludwig turned around and stared at him. Francis just shrugged. “I’m trying to help you loosen up.”   
“I don’t need your help!” Francis noticed the slightly red cheeks of the buff German and smirked. Just the reaction he had hoped.   
“Come on now Allemagne, you could really use some relaxation.” Without Ludwig’s permission he just continued to massage his shoulders. Ludwig was surprised how good it felt; that Frenchman really had some talent and decided to just let him continue. Surprisingly it actually did help to calm down. “This is Paris after all.” Francis said with a smile. “And you never know what crazy things might happen in Paris.” He whispered and made sure Ludwig couldn’t hear it. He continued to massage his shoulders and now got a little rougher, but made sure it actually felt good. “Mon dieu, you are very tense.” He was actually surprised. He figured those brought shoulders must feel very rough but never imagine it to be like this.   
“W-well… I… I do have to do a lot of stuff…” Ludwig just mumbled. He was almost swept away by the feeling Francis’ hands. It was almost magical. The Frenchman smiled satisfied. “It’s a good thing you came here then. Just relax for now.” He needed to be patient. He was sure that the German wasn’t that easily caught of guard, but so far this was going well. He was surprised that he actually enjoyed it himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Ludwig as a person. He just didn’t like what he had done. However, seeing him now, in his uniform, was quite a pretty picture.   
“So, are you feeling relaxed already?” He asked after awhile. Ludwig nodded. “Yes, I have to admit this does feel very nice actually.” Ludwig didn’t know how to feel about this but he didn’t care. It was war and all kinds of things could happen.   
“I’m glad you are enjoying it.” Francis smiled and continued for a bit longer. He decided to pour him another glass of wine and sat down next to him. The blush on Ludwig’s cheeks became a little darker, but still not very noticeable. One glass turned into two and soon into three. That should be enough, Francis thought. He didn’t want to make him drunk. Ludwig looked at him. “I had no idea you were so talented.” He actually gave him a small smile. Francis took his chance. “I can do other things as well, if you wish.” He gently let his fingers go over his muscular arm. This really wasn’t as bad as he thought. It did help that Ludwig was actually a very attractive man.   
“Other things? L-like what?” Ludwig observed where his hand was going and was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. “Well, would you like me to show you?” Francis whispered and came a little closer. Ludwig wanted to say no but he quickly changed his mind and nodded. It did help him relax, and he hasn’t felt relaxed in at least 4 years.   
“Well then.” Francis let his hands slide over his arms and loosened the collar of his uniform a little before he leaned over to him and gently kissed his neck. Ludwig blushed but didn’t back away. Francis noticed his approval and continued to gently kiss his neck. His one hand was sliding down the German’s muscular chest. Now he was actually curious how he looked under that uniform but figured that would go too far. He was a man of consent after all and did not want to take it much further, unless, of course, the German wanted to.   
Francis licked alongside the muscular neck and slowly backed off. He had a little satisfied smirk on his face when he saw how red Ludwig had become. Yet, he didn’t seem to find it unpleasant. The German commander didn’t dare to look at him, he was very well aware of his blush. “That uhm….” He figured he should say something but didn’t know how to put it. It was against his pride to admit it felt pretty amazing.   
Francis put his index finger on the German’s lips to shush him. “No need for words mon ami, I know what you want to say.” Ludwig averted his eyes and refused to look at him. He even felt more embarrassed now, that the Frenchman had figured out, that he was enjoying it. Should he let him continue or leave? He was staying here too long anyway. But there was something that made him refuse to go. He wanted to stay and when he realised this, he was actually a little shocked. What was he supposed to do now? Ludwig barely had any experience in this field and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. While he was thinking about weather to go or not, Francis simply stared at him and secretly admired his body. ‘Younger nations, always so good looking’, he thought to himself. ‘Too bad he has to be my enemy…’ He gently put an arm around Ludwig and brought his face close to his.   
“Well Ludwig, you seem to enjoy this quite a bit and I can sense that you’re loosening up. I think you deserve it, after all it’s war and terrible things are happening. Why not just enjoy these few relaxing moments?” He gave him a charming smile. Ludwig had turned his head to him and stared right into his eyes. He had to admit, he had a point. “Uh… yes, I guess you’re right.” He sighed softly and looked down but Francis gently grabbed his chin and made him look up again. “So, do I have your approval to continue?” Ludwig hesitated but then nodded. “J-just don’t… tell anyone.” He mumbled. Francis chuckled softly. “Of course not, what happens in Paris stays in Paris.” Ludwig wanted to reply with something but there wasn’t any time. He felt how Francis softly pressed his lips against his own. His cheeks turned dark red but again, he didn’t back away, instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed it as much as he could.   
Francis let his hand roam over the German’s chest while kissing him. Secretly he was feeling where that notebook was. He figured it must be somewhere in his jacket. And he was right. In one of his pockets he felt something hard in the shape of a little book. ‘That must be it!’ But to get it he had to go a little further. So he gently pushed Ludwig down on his back and deepened the kiss. He still wasn’t getting any resistance from the side of the German, which was good.   
Suddenly he felt two strong hands on his back. Ludwig had put his arms around him and was holding onto him. ‘This whole thing must feel very overwhelming to him’, were Francis’ only thoughts. Not that he minded to feel his touch. It felt rather good. He also figured that if he took off Ludwig’s jacket, it would be easier to get that notebook. His hands slid up the German’s side and he started unbuttoning his jacket. Without even wanting to, he slid his shirt up too and just had to let his hands rest on his chest. It felt just the way he imagined it to.   
Ludwig broke the kiss and was panting a little. He stared at the Frenchman on top of him with burning red cheeks. “You… you got to let me breath.” He whispered. Francis smiled. “I’m sorry.” He replied rather friendly and stroked his chest once more. Ludwig closed his eyes again and was feeling quite tired suddenly. All his tensions were washed away and he could really relax without worrying about anything. Francis noticed it and had to smile. He let his fingers run through his blonde hair. He kissed him one more time on the lips before backing away after a few moments and then he started to nibble his earlobe. Ludwig tightened his grip around him and had to suppress a moan. Without realising it, the German’s hand wandered under Francis’ shirt and he just moved them over his back.   
Francis brought his lips back to Ludwig’s and kissed him, this time more passionately. But he figured that was a little too much for the German, given his sudden flinch when their lips touched. The Frenchman backed off and watched Ludwig closely. The German commander seemed to be broken; he still had his eyes closed and was unable to say anything. He just panted and tried to process everything that just happened. Francis stared at him a little longer, just to take in how handsome he actually was. A soft smile appeared on his face and decided to just let the German rest. He waited a little longer until he noticed that Ludwig had fallen asleep. ‘Perfect’. He grabbed the little notebook out of his pocket and got off of him.   
“That went better than expected.” He said softly himself while he walked away to his desk. On the way he opened the notebook and scanned through the pages. This was the mother load. There was lots and lots of useful information. He sat down behind his desk and started making notes on information they could use. Between the military information and strategic plans he also found notes. Personal notes. He grabbed one and read it.   
‘November 1943. I don’t know why I’m writing this down, I guess my brother had an influence on me. He said writing might help me. Maybe he’s right and since I don’t have any other way I’ll give it a try. I have no idea what on earth my superior was thinking when we invaded Russia. Everything was going according to plan at first but the Russians have pushed us back almost all the way. My men are exhausted and I am worried about their safety. It seems the front is almost collapsing and who knows what happens then. I know Gilbert is somewhere here, at the Eastern front. But they refuse to tell me where. I just hope he’s fine. This whole situation seems so hopeless… ‘   
He couldn’t understand every word, since it was written in German but he got he general idea. He didn’t even want to think of what kind of things were going on at the Eastern Front. His thoughts wandered of to Gilbert. They had managed to stay in touch, since they were friends. But since the war broke out, he hadn’t heard from him. Francis sighed and found another note.   
‘February 1944. It’s been 4 and a half years since the war started. It all started so well but with every day the Russians push us back further and with that my faith that we will actually still win dwindles. I don’t want to think about a second loss… However I think I must prepare for one. I’ve also been away from home for quite a while and I don’t know what is going on there exactly, but I feel, that it is not good. I noticed I haven’t been feeling well mentally for the last year. Something is happening to my people, it must be the people that are being deported. I tried to get information of what happens to them, but nobody ever tells me anything else except, that they are put to work or punished. But I have a very strong feeling it’s much worse than that. The question remains, why are they keeping secrets from me?’   
Was he really not aware of what was going on? Should he be the one to tell him? Francis sighed. His whole picture of the German changed. He shook his head; there was no time to think about this. He had no idea how long Ludwig would still be asleep and so he continued writing down more useful information. He translated them into English and was sure Arthur and Alfred could make good use of this.   
After a little while he was done and closed the notebook. He hid the notes he just took and walked back to Ludwig, who was still asleep. He slid the notebook back into his jacket pocket and saw the briefcase. Maybe there was more in there? He took it and quietly opened it. There were stacks of papers inside, all neatly sorted. He hadn’t expected anything different. Francis looked through the stacks one by one but couldn’t find anything interesting. Most things concerned rules for his country and lots of lists. He had no use for that, so he closed the briefcase again and put it back. His eyes wandered to Ludwig. Somehow he looked so peaceful. Francis stood up and grabbed a blanket before covering Ludwig with it. Then he decided to have another glass of wine before he actually went to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig opened his eyes and groaned as he felt how his head was pounding. It felt as if he just had a bad dream. Something didn’t feel right. He stared at the ceiling until he noticed it looked somehow different. First he thought that must be, because he was still tired. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Then he realised he wasn’t in his own house! He looked around and saw he was still in Francis’ living room. He heard the Frenchman’s voice and he fell off the couch as he turned around.   
“Bonjour Allemagne.” Francis smiled and walked to him. Ludwig, still lying on the ground, stared up at him. He had a confused and somehow terrified look on his face. First of all, he was still in France, he should be on his way back to Germany by now and secondly, he actually fell asleep here. He wasn’t able to say anything.   
“You’re finally awake. I went through the trouble to make you some breakfast.” Francis said and wanted to help him up. Ludwig still stared at him. “B-breakfast?!” He said in a somewhat panicked tone. He quickly stood up but almost fell down again, since his head was still pounding from the alcohol. Francis supported him. “Easy there Ludwig. Don’t fall again.” Ludwig looked at him.   
“How late is it?” he demanded. Francis sighed and looked at his watch.   
“It’s almost half past nine.”   
“What?!” Ludwig pushed him away. “Scheiße! I-I’m late! I need to go right now!” He quickly tucked his shirt back into his pants and closed his jacket. Francis stopped him at some point. “Ludwig! Calm down!” He had to hold him. “But I’m late!” The German almost shouted. Francis shook his head. “I know you are late, but I’m not letting you go like this.” He gestured at him. Ludwig didn’t really catch on. “Just let me.” Without any further words Francis started to fix his uniform to make it all proper and even managed to fix his hair. Then he pulled him towards the kitchen and pushed him down on a chair. “Now sit.”   
“But I-“   
“No buts, you are not leaving my house until you at least had a cup of coffee. The next train to your place won’t leave for another hour anyway.” Francis prepared a cup of coffee and put it on the table in front of him. Then he also placed a plate with food in front of him. Ludwig stared at it and didn’t know what to think about this. Why was he being so kind all of the sudden.   
“Now eat.” Francis ordered and sat down across him. Ludwig hesitated but started to eat his breakfast. He was somehow surprised how good it tasted but then again it was France. He took a sip of his coffee and continued to eat in silence. Francis was just reading the newspaper.   
“Uhm, Francis…” Ludwig started and put his empty cup of coffee down.   
“Yes?” Francis looked up.   
“N-nothing happened between us yesterday… right?”   
Francis chuckled. “No of course not mon ami. I only helped you to relax and well, you went to sleep pretty fast after that.” Ludwig looked away and blushed a little again. He finished his breakfast and stood up. “I uhm, need to go now.” Francis only nodded and stood up too. “Let me walk you out.” He brought him to the front door and handed him his briefcase.   
“Well, that certainly was a surprisingly nice evening yesterday.” Francis grinned but Ludwig didn’t seem too happy. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” He pointed at him and looked very serious. But Francis just smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Ludwig nodded and walked outside. Francis closed the door behind him and grinned. “At least not yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_April 2016_ **

Ludwig froze as everything came back to him from that night. He tried to get all those memories out of his head as fast as he could. But it was too late and he was astonished how much he remembered of that night. He hated the fact that he still liked it. ‘No, no, get out of my head!‘ He didn’t want Francis to notice anything. Ludwig shook his head and tried to stay focused.   
Francis came back out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. He put them on the table and even put some snacks on there. “I figured you might be a little hungry after this whole trip. Oh that reminds me, would you uhm… maybe also like to stay for dinner?” He asked a little reluctant. Ludwig stared at hm. Staying for dinner?!   
“I uhm… I think I should go back home.” Ludwig answered but wasn’t even sure himself. Francis sat down next to him. “Oh come on now Ludwig, it’s just for tonight. You know you can’t resist my food.” Francis smirked. Ludwig still doubted but eventually he gave in. “Fine, I’ll stay for dinner.” He did always like his cooking and this way he didn’t have to cook for himself. Francis smiled satisfied and they started talking about business. Luckily it went all very smooth. After short discussions they could already reach a point of consensus and so they worked through all the paperwork quite fast. Both were very happy when they finally finished.   
Ludwig was cleaning up the paperwork and Francis had just eaten the last snack he put on the table earlier. Somehow Ludwig was still thinking about that one moment so many years ago. He just needed to ask something.   
“Say Francis…”  
“Oui?”   
“I uhm… wanted to ask you something, about that one night, I-I mean evening in 1944.” He didn’t want to elaborate more; this was embarrassing enough. Francis needed a moment but then he understood what he was talking about.  
“What about that night?” He had a feeling where this was going, however he had no idea why or how he suddenly remembered this. But even Francis remembered quite a lot of that night. How could he forget? After all it was his only chance to get so close to the young German.   
“Did you steal that notebook from me to look at all my plans?” Ludwig asked straight forward. Francis was quiet; he didn’t expect this.   
“I uhm… “ He sighed. It was so long ago so he could tell him. “Oui I did.”   
“I knew it!”   
Francis had to softly laugh at his reaction and just stood up. He had hoped he would ask for something else but who knows, maybe he would still get a chance later. “Anyway, would you like to help me prepare dinner and see how real food is prepared?” He liked to tease him way too much. Just as expected Ludwig almost jumped up from the couch and looked offended. “What do you mean real food?!”   
“Oh, don’t tell me you call that bunch of potatoes with sausages real food.” Francis continued to tease him with a little smirk and walked towards the kitchen. Ludwig looked even more offended and followed him into the kitchen. “At least we don’t eat snails! Who’s stupid idea was that anyway?!”   
“Snails are excellent when prepared correctly!” Francis defended himself. Ludwig shook his head and they kept on arguing while actually preparing the dinner. 

They’ve come a long way indeed, but some things just never change.


End file.
